KND Forever
by sombra de caos
Summary: Un nuevo villano ha llegado a la ciudad y esx el deber del sector V detenerlo. pero los problemas dentro de la organizacion no haran mas que empeorarlo todo. ¿Podran los agentes detener a Lord Sombra y evitar que sus oscuros planes se pongan en marcha?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Op. S.O.M.B.R.A. 1ra parte.

Sospechoso  
Organizador  
Manipula  
Brillantemente  
Rapaces  
Adolescentes.

Auditorio de la secundaria Gallager.  
Todos los adolescentes del condado se encontraban reunidos en aquel lugar, el boca a boca y los volantes pegados por toda la ciudad habían llamado el interés de toda aquella congregación de jóvenes. El espacio muy pronto se volvió insuficiente y obligo a los organizadores a buscar sitio afuera del auditorio.  
Nerds, darketos, punks, toda clase de tribus urbanas se encontraban reunidos, expectantes de las buenas nuevas.  
-y entonces yo le dije, tu tranquila y yo nervioso y bla bla bla.  
-A-bu-rri-do, ¡si escucho un minuto más de las conquistas de nuestro presidente, juro que vomitare!  
-Tranquila, no creo que vaya a tardar mucho en comenzar.  
Mientras tanto, detrás de las gradas.  
-Aquí numero 3, ¿me escuchas 5? Hasta el momento no hay nada relevante que reportar.  
-aquí numero 5, enterada. –escribiendo en una lap. _–perdona numero uno que no me haya comunicado antes, he estado bastante ocupada estos últimos meses.  
Veras, no han sucedido muchos cambios desde que te fuiste a tu importante misión en la KND galáctica. Bueno, casi ninguno: ¿Recuerdas al hermanito de dos, Tommy? Aun sigue con su idea de combatir a los adultos, aunque parece que ya tiene compañía.  
Si alguna vez te has preguntado si existe alguien más tonto que numero 4, deberías conocer a Janis Morrison, o como ella se autodenomina, The Alligator. Esa chica hace ver a Wally como un genio de la física cuántica. Aunque es bastante agradable y simpática.  
_-5 ¿me escuchas? Soy 4, algo se está acercando a gran velocidad por este lugar.  
-mantén tu posición y sigue vigilando, sea lo que sea, es mejor saber a que nos estamos enfrentando.  
-a sus órdenes, jefa.  
El sonido de una motocicleta a gran velocidad se fue oyendo a las cercanías del auditorio, las nubes de polvo y el aroma a llanta quemada solo lo confirmaban. El se estaba acercando.  
El misterioso conductor observaba la secundaria Gallager desde su casco, acelero a fondo, convertido en una centella. Cruzo la puerta del auditorio, el público se puso de pie, sabían que una leyenda se encontraba en su escuela.  
-Se…Señor Sombra, no sabe el gusto que nos da su visita.  
-guárdate tus halagos para otra ocasión, Steven. –Pronuncio Lord Sombra con su potente e inquietante, aunque hipnótica voz. - la razón de mi visita son los alarmantes fracasos de este condado.  
-¿a qué se refiere señor? –Lord Sombra se quito el casco, unos cabellos negros lograron observarse, antes que su capucha los cubriera.  
Explícame estos datos.- saca de la parte de atrás de su moto un folder lleno de hojas. –estos documentos dicen que esta es la región con el mayor numero de fracasos en el combate a la KND.  
-pero, señor, usted no comprende.  
-no vine a escuchar escusas Steven, vine a escuchar resultados.  
-pero señor…  
Lord Sombra observa a la multitud, señala a un joven de la primera fila.  
-¡Tu, dime! ¿Por qué te uniste o piensas unirte a los ShinobiShonens?  
-¿ShinobiShonens?- pregunto extrañado el joven.  
Poniendo su mano en la frente. –ShinobiShonen, Ninja teen, Ninja Adolescente, ¿en qué otro idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¿Totonaco?  
-bueno, tengo un hermano que siempre se mete a mi cuarto sin mi permiso y pienso que él debería entender que como soy más grande y fuerte…  
-Patético, esos pensamientos de bravuconería es lo que los tienen en este estado tan miserable. –inmediatamente, un grupo de adolescentes se ponen de pie furiosos, incluso un par de ellos intentan atacarlo por la espalda, pero caen al piso antes de que siquiera puedan acercarse.  
Lord Sombra se agacha para observar de cerca a sus adversarios. –Agujas, cubiertas de paralizante. –Riendo. –Ya comprendo. Needles, ¿así que eres al que escogieron como mi guardaespaldas?  
-Señor, así es señor. Pero conociéndolo, supongo que los próximos los querrá para usted solo.  
-no, déjalo así. –subiendo al estrado. –muchos se estarán preguntando que me trae a este lugar, bueno, no es el placer de saber que han hecho un gran trabajo. Como sea, tengo órdenes muy estrictas de reducir el número de ShinobiShonens a los realmente capacitados. Y escuchen bien, esta es la parte en que todo se pone más interesante.  
El auditorio se quedo en silencio mientras Sombra mostraba un pequeño costal.  
-esto es azúcar, unos 5 kilos de dulce y adictivo polvo blanco. Iré al grano, todos los que deseen conservar sus puestos o quieran unirse, están invitados a participar.  
El miércoles, a las nueve de la mañana, todos deberán reunirse en esta escuela, se les dará un costal como este y deberán atravesar toda la ciudad hasta la meta, la mansión de la otra cuadra (que dicho sea de paso, que este en la otra cuadra no significa que este medianamente cerca), ¿demasiado fácil? Tendrán que combatir sin bra o cualquier objeto de tecnología avanzada. ¿Sigue siendo bastante fácil? No olviden que muy seguramente estarán siendo hostigados por esos pequeños monstruitos llamados niños y su adicción al polvo blanco los vuelve bastante traicioneros e inestables.  
-no entiendo, ¿hablan de niños o de cocainómanos?  
-¿acaso hay diferencia?  
Nos veremos el miércoles, pueden retirarse. –bajando del estrado y metiéndose tras bambalinas.  
-buen discurso, pero olvidaste mencionar que no solo tendrían problemas con niños, también los adultos estarían tras ellos.- dijo Needles.  
- Ya se enteraran a su debido tiempo, o tal vez no y perderán su preciado costal…sabes que me tiene sin cuidado ese asunto.  
-pasando a otro asunto, los pájaros en el alambre se enteraron de todo, como usted ordeno.  
-esas son noticias excelentes, Needles. No cabe duda que el miércoles será un dia que la KND no olvidara en mucho tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

Espero les guste, es un capitulo protagonizado por 362 y, bueno, el sector V sigue sin aparecer. Como sea, hay muchos fics protagonizados por ellos y dedicarle un capitulo a un secundario nunca cae mal.

Operación: S.O.M.B.R.A. 2da parte

Sospechoso  
Organizador  
Manipula  
Brillantemente  
Rapaces  
Adolescentes

K.N.D.M.H, cuarteles de la Base lunar.

362 se encontraba llenando unos formularios de misiones, cuando escucho el abrir de una puerta y vio a un agente entrando con un portafolio.

-numero 187, ¿pero qué…?

-acaba de llegarnos esto de parte del sector V.

-¿Qué es?

- revíselo usted misma. –abre el portafolios. -¡por el amor de dios! –observando detenidamente las fotografías. -¿es quien creo que es?

-Así es, es Lord Sombra. ¿Quiere que reúna al consejo?

-No…no creo que sea conveniente.

-mi señoría, como jefa suprema, sabe que el protocolo dicta que se reúna al consejo.

-¿no tengo otra opción, cierto?- cubriéndose la cara. –bueno, mientras más rápido hagamos esto, menos tiempo tendré que soportar a ese grupo de idiotas. –poniéndose de pie. –ya te lo he dicho 187, no confió en ellos, me ocultan muchas cosas.

-Su señoría, esperemos que todo salga bien. –apretando el botón del ascensor.

Auditorio del consejo.

-Acabo de recibir su mensaje y no creo que el problema sea tan grave. –respondió Rachel a un conjunto de agentes, muchos de ellos desconocidos para 187, quien con dificultad podía reconocer a Infinito.

-Sombra es una amenaza latente, no por nada lo hemos vigilado por tanto tiempo. –dijo un agente, a quien Rachel calculo, tenía 12 o más años.

-Tal vez, si me dieran información de ese tal Sombra, podría comprender a que nos enfrentamos.

-no estás autorizada para poseer esa información.

-Pero…Maldita sea, soy la líder suprema de esta organización.

-¿Acaso no entiendes que esta información es tan importante, que ni siquiera tu puedes poseerla?- grita un consejero altamente molesto.

-¿tanto, como la ubicación del agente Uno? –al escuchar las palabras de Rachel, Infinito se puso de pie.

-El caso del agente uno, es altamente confidencial. Solo debes saber que se encuentra en una importante misión. –sentándose. –ahora, tu única misión es pedirle a número 60 que prepare sus tropas para atacar la secundaria Gallagher este miércoles.

-pero Infinito, consejo, pienso que un ataque tan apresurado y sin haber recabado pruebas fehacientes…

-numero 274 hubiera obedecido sin chistar.

-olvidan una cosita, ¡YO NO SOY NUMERO274!...supongo que esta conversación se ha alargado demasiado. –Rachel se retira bastante irritada, incluso llegando a azotar la puerta del salón del consejo.

Infinito espera unos segundos, por si acaso 362 pensara regresar. Cuando esta lo bastante seguro de que no lo descubrirá, activa su intercomunicador. –Chad, Rachel está siendo bastante difícil de convencer. Tendremos que tomar medidas más radicales.

Mientras tanto.

-dime 187, ¿crees poder continuar con el papeleo?, creo que necesitare un poco de aire fresco.

-sí, creo que sí, pero ¿Dónde piensas ir?

-Pienso visitar a un buen amigo.

Casa de los Gonzales.

-No entiendo jefe, lleva días observando la ventana sin hacer nada. ¿No le apetece combatir la tiranía adulta? ¿No le interesa siquiera tomar un baño?

-Morrison. –Poniéndose de pie y con un brillo especial en la mirada.- necesito que me traigas lo que encuentres en el compartimiento A5.

-oh, en seguida jefe. ..y en serio, deje de llamarme por mi apellido, me llamo Janis.

-abriendo la ventana. –Bienvenida.

-Oiga jefe, en el compartimiento solo había un mantel, una cesta con sandwiches y unas vajillas. –observa que tienen una visita. –ah, ya comprendo, piensa enseñarle un truco de magia a nuestra visitante.

-Perdóname 362, no te he presentado a mi nueva asistente, Janis Alligatore Morrison. Llego con un periódico en la mano, pidiendo ser mi asistente.

-¿no sabia que habías puesto un anuncio en el periódico?

-no lo hice…eso es lo extraño. –tomando un sándwich de la cesta. – pero dime 362, ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-no seas tan formal Tommy, recuerda que ya no soy tu superior. Solo llámame Rachel.

-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. –grita risueña. –dime ¿te gusta Tommy?

Tommy se levanta molesto. -¡Morrison!

-Ya te dije que tengo nombre...además, es linda, tal vez te ayude a olvidar a la otra chica que te rompió el corazón y te ha tenido con depre esto últimos días.

-Rachel, no le hagas caso, ella no sabe lo que dice. –Rachel se pone de pie. –Rachel, ella solo bromea.

-Je je Je. –empieza a reír. –Pero tú sabes que yo nunca ganaría, el líder siempre se enamora de la segunda al mando (nota: Janis es la segunda al mando y única subordinada de Tommy)

-Eso nunca sucede, cof 1X5cof, NUNCA. Además, la segunda al mando siempre la emparejan con el gordito sin gracia, inventivo, de anteojos y amante del vuelo. –mirando detenidamente a Tommy. –YOOOOOO, debería callarme…ahora. –avergonzada, comienza a comer una gran cantidad de sándwiches.

Rachel observa con detenimiento a Janis, era una niña de complexión delgada y estatura corta, tenía el cabello corto de color negro, aunque se había teñido de rubio la parte de adelante. Sus ojos eran castaños, su nariz chata y su boca pequeña. Por alguna razón, le recordaba a alguien. Traía un rompe vientos naranja, una playera sin mangas verde y unos pantalones azules bastante deslavados. -cuatro, por supuesto.- pensó 362.

-A propósito, no nos has dicho el motivo de tu visita.

-pues veras, tengo una importante decisión que tomar y necesito que alguien me aconseje, en otras circunstancias visitaría a Uno…pero. –Tommy le pone la mano en el hombro.

-descuida, lo entiendo.

-El consejo me está presionando para que ordene un ataque contra los adolescentes, el problema es, no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-debebias hacebde casu a tu pesebtimiento.-dijo Janis con la boca llena, tomo un poco de soda y luego de haberse terminado su sándwich. –A todo esto ¿Cuál es el problema con ese tal consejo?

-¿El consejo?, bueno, el actual consejo fue formado durante el régimen de 274, escogidos entre sus agentes más leales. No es raro que, ahora que Chad fue destituido, ellos se nieguen a perder todo lo que han conseguido en estos años.

-¿has intentado destituirlos?

-Lo he intentado varias veces y he fracasado en todas ellas.

-Tranquila, yo se que eres una gran líder suprema…y sabes que te estaremos ayudando en lo que necesites.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas. –sacando un pequeño disco de su mochila. –me robe esto de los archivos del consejo, ¿podrías intentar decodificarlo por tu cuenta?

-Pues yo creo que…-Tommy se quedo con la frase a medio terminar, ya que fue interrumpido por Rachel.

-oh, ¡mira la hora! Me tengo que retirar…nos vemos.

-Espera, llévate unos sándwiches para el camino, y descuida…cuidaremos bien de tu disco. Dijo Janis.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de los Shinobishonens.

-te digo, otra vez se fue a un table, en lugar de hacer guardia, como siempre. –abriéndose la puerta del elevador, al salir de este, Lord Sombra y Needles encuentran una gran cantidad de ShinobiShonens noqueados en el piso y más adelante, a una niña en cuclillas.

-Agente W6, ¿ a qué se debe su visita? –Pregunto Lord Sombra, sin inmutarse de la escena que observaba.

-Escuche que estabas reclutando sangre fresca y me sorprendió no encontrar ningún mensaje en mi e-mail.

-Veo que te aburriste de KND, como sea, eres más que bienvenida a participar. –agitándole el cabello con la mano. –aunque para ti seria un simple trámite, con tus habilidades podrías resolverlo fácilmente.

Continuara…

Offtopic: Ojala no les aburra tanto dialogo, como verán, se viene una gran batalla que suplirá con creces la falta de acción de estos capítulos. Además, me gusta más escribir diálogos que escenas de acción.

A propósito, de seguro habrán notado la inclusión de varios OC. Yo destacaría a Morrison, uno de mis personajes favoritos que he incluido en dos fics anteriores. (Protagonizados por ella, como no. Prometo que si logra la suficiente Fan base publicare sus fics.) De seguro ya habrán notado a que artistas hago homenaje con su nombre y apellido, inclusive con el segundo nombre/apodo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: S.O.M.B.R.A. 3ra parte.

Sospechoso  
Organizador  
Manipula  
Brillantemente  
Rapaces  
Adolescentes.

El miércoles por la mañana al fin llego y todos los adolescentes estaban nerviosos. Sombra se encargo de llenar el lugar con adornos como globos y listones para darle un toque mas alegre al evento.

Se sentía una inquietud en el aire, un electrizante ambiente que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier ocasión.

-Wow, son mas adolecentes de los que imagine que vendrian, ¿creen que alcancen para todos?-

-descuida Dominique, pensé que algo como eso sucedería. Tome algunas previsiones. –mirando su reloj. –ok, esta prueba comienza en tres, dos, uno, ahora. –hace sonar su silbato.

Los concursantes salen de la línea de salida, al mismo tiempo que los primeros S.C.A.M.P.E.R.S. se divisan en el horizonte.

-Vaya, los primeros pájaros de la mañana. Bueno, será mejor que yo también suelten los míos. –saca un pequeño pergamino amarillento, lo abre y cientos de pájaros negros salen de este. –Necesitaremos vigilar a los participantes, observen que no hagan trampas…de más. –los pájaros se extienden por todo el cielo.

Mientras tanto, los chicos del barrio preparaban su ataque.

-Atacaremos cuando les de la orden. Sin titubeos, sin arranques de heroísmo inutil–dijo 60.- Ahora, si todo sale como lo planeamos. –como tentando a la suerte, la nave empieza a sacudirse violentamente. -¡Que Demonios!

-señor, nuestras aeronaves están siendo atacadas por bolas de nieves.

-Muy bien, escuchen: ¡necesito que tomen sus mochilas jet y les disparen a esos hijos de perra! Si caeremos hoy, lo haremos de una forma que no lo olviden en generaciones. –Tomando una mochila jet.- Maldita sea, nunca espere un ataque conjunto de Adultos y adolescentes.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la línea de batalla.

-Jefe, los niños se están reorganizando rápidamente y nuestras primeras líneas están siendo diezmadas.

-Maldición, nunca espere que los adolescentes nos traicionaran y se unieran a nuestros enemigos. ¡Aumenten nuestro suministro de helados!

En tanto que la pelea entre niños y adultos se llevaba a cabo, para estupefacción de los adolescentes, Lord sombra y sus guardaespaldas mas leales solo se limitaban a observar.

-Lord Sombra, ¿puedes explicarnos de donde salieron esos heladeros?- Pregunto Dominique.

-Bueno, tomando en cuenta que no has aparecido en los dos últimos capítulos y no te enteraste de este pequeño detalle…veras, fui a la mansión de la otra cuadra, aproveche que padre había salido de viaje y no regresa hasta hoy dentro de unas horas, entre a hurtadillas a la mansión, use mis habilidades ninjas en la hipnosis para apoderarme de la voluntad de "los de la otra cuadra", casi lo olvido, los obligue a teclear la contraseña de su bodega ultrasecreta, los obligue a que usaran sus robots gigantes para llevar los costales hasta la secundaria (y si, eso explica las huellas gigantes).

-bueno, eso no suena tan malo.

- Y me robe algunas tarjetas de crédito. –Mostrando una american y una platinum.- incluyendo una identificación con la que compre tequila y unas porno…un adolescente no puede vivir sin tequila y porno.

-vaya, contigo la palabra sentido común pierde validez. Pero no es momento de perder el tiempo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Todos los adolescentes que se encontraban en los alrededores estaban helados, incapaces de encontrar el valor de cruzar por el campo de batalla. Finalmente alguien se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

-Chicos, ¡no me digan que son unas gallinas asustadizas! –grito Cree. –Este es el momento que estábamos esperando. Niños y heladeros están demasiado ocupados atacándose mutuamente, como para que nos presten atención. –corriendo hacia el campo de batalla.- Solo cuídense de que ninguna bala perdida los alcance.

-¿Qué hacen? ¡Sigamos a Cree! Grito Mauricio y una multitud de jóvenes empezó a seguir a Cree.

-Lee, Harvey, Paddy. ¿Esa que va por alla no es Cree?-dijo 83.

-Es cierto, si la capturamos de seguro nos darían una medalla o algo asi.-comento 362. – ¡Síganme los buenos!-empiezan a correr tras Cree.

-Harvey, 60 nos pidió que nos quedáramos aquí.- contesto 83.

-Me importa un bledo lo que diga Patton, quédate tú si quieres. –Sonia se quedo por un instante sentada, debatiéndolo. Miro a sus compañeros y volteo para mirar a Patton. Finalmente se puso de piey siguió a sus compañeros del sector W.

En otro sitio de la ciudad, en un pequeño parque. Algunos agentes se encontraban vigilando el sendero, en espera de que algún adolescente apareciera para dispararles.

Patton había ordenado a Fanny que se encargara de detener a cuanto adolescente escapara del cerco que el pondría sobre ellos.

Había conseguido a las mejores agentes, las mejores en su opinión, realizo el mejor plan según ella, ordeno que sus directrices se siguieran al pie de la letra…solo cometió un error, se sentiría culpable por cometer ese error, un simple error…olvido vigilar su retaguardia.

Les cayeron por sorpresa, lanzaron gas somnífero, las capturaron con redes de pesca. 86 ya habría perdido la conciencia antes que el combate termine.

De vuelta al sitio de combate.

-Estoy aburrida infinito, no puedo quedarme viendo mientras mi organización se cae a pedazos.

-Ganaremos, ¡Nosotros siempre ganamos!

-Te equivocas, nosotros nunca hemos ganado, es el sector V el que siempre nos a brindado la victoria. Y recuerda que obligaste a 60 a prescindir de ellos hasta el final de la batalla.-caminando en dirección a la salida de la nave.

-¿adonde crees que vas?-dijo infinito, apuntando con una pistola.

-Voy afuera, a darle animos a mis agentes y ni tu, ni el consejo, ni tu pistola de juguete me detendrá.

-te equivocas, esta pistola es muy real, lo bastante como para volarte la sien.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de ahí.

Lord Sombra corria por los techos de las casas. -Que suerte, mi técnica ninja para correr por los techos de las casas me permitirá llegar a la meta antes que los participantes. –observa unas siluetas que le parecen conocidas, al menos una de ellas. – ¿Chad?

-¿Sorprendido, señor "soy el ninja más genial"?-chasquea los dedos y sus acompañantes del equipo de futbol aparecen por detrás de Lord Sombra.

- Asi que, pensaron todo premeditadamente, traicionarme y conmigo a la organización. –exhalando un suspiro. –si, lo sospechaba. Al menos, otros adolescentes disimulan su malestar…pero no, no el llamado mejor agente de KND. Estas tan acostumbrado a dar ordenes, que se te dificulta seguirlas. –lanzando su capa al viento.

-Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, Sombra.

-¿De verdad piensas que te me puedes comparar, puberto? –Lord Sombra mira hacia el cielo y como si fuese llamado, un grajo desciende a su brazo. –Bien, empecemos este combate de una buena vez, ¡transmutación de sombras!- el pájaro se transforma en un látigo negro. –Estoy listo.

-Ouch, mi cabeza.- 86 abre lentamente los ojos. -¿Dónde estoy?…es cierto, nos capturaron, si solo pudiera liberarme de estas esposas. –Activando un pequeño laser en su reloj, con el que corta las esposas.- Ahora, a buscar a los demás agentes.

Fanny logra escabullirse y quitarle un arma a un adolescente, inclusive logra neutralizar a varios de ellos. –Eso les enseñara a no enfrentar otra vez a una niña. –Alza la mirada y al fin comprende quien estaba detrás de todo al final de cuentas, era sin lugar a dudas un cohete espacial. –Oh, por dios, ¡POR DIOS!

-Fanny temía descubrir quien lo había orquestado todo. Siendo este un mundo tan grande, habiendo tantos villanos con quienes podría enfrentarse, ¿Por qué el? Ella llego hasta el hangar donde su encontraba la nave espacial y apunto el arma, pero sin el suficiente valor para disparar a su padre.

-Sabiamos que este dia llegaría, ¿no es asi, Fanny? El dia en que los dos inevitablemente nos veríamos la cara y no nos quedaría opción, mas que enfrentarnos mutuamente.

-Papa, pero ¿Por qué?

-fueron los caminos que decidimos tomar, sabíamos que en algún momento nos tendríamos que cruzar…muy bien, me rindo.

-Papa, eres un hipócrita. Dices que deseas deshacerte de todas las niñas…pero, ¿que hay de mi? Soy una niña, soy una agente de KND, inclusive, -riéndose de si misma.-Debo ser uno de los agentes mas importantes, de seguro mi cabeza debe tener un alto precio.

-Y que me dices tu, "señorita odio a todos los hombres", ¿no es tu deber acabar con todo adulto que enfrentes sin dudar? Somos enemigos, deberías dispararme, antes que apriete el botón que lance a todas esas dulces niñas al espacio exterior. –el señor jefe camino hacia el tablero de control, mientras 86 le seguía apuntando, intentando disparar. Jalo el gatillo, pero fallo y su padre apretó el botón. –Ahora es tarde Fanny, no hay camino de vuelta.

-Que así sea. –lanzando su pistola y sacando un control remoto. –si aprieto este botón, ocho kilotones de salsa de tomate caerá sobre nosotros. ¿Piensas detenerme acaso?

-haz lo que quieras, apriétalo. No pienso escapar si eso piensas.

-que asi sea. -Lo aprieta. –Yo tampoco pienso escapar…¿todavía tienes ese asiento eyector?...solo pregunto.

Minutos después, la caída de varios Kilotones de salsa de tomate en un pequeño parquecito llamo la atención de muchas personas al mismo tiempo, Rachel, Chad, Lord Sombra, Cree, todo el sector W, vieron o escucharon el omento en que padre e hija fueron alcanzados por el impacto.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Op. S.O.M.B.R.A. parte final.

Sospechoso  
Organizador  
Manipula  
Brillantemente  
Rapaces  
Adolescentes.

-Me pregunto, ¿como les estará yendo con su misión? –encendiendo unas pantallas de tv y acomodándose en un sillón. Observa los enfrentamientos entre los adolescentes y los niños por las bolsas de azúcar.

-Jefe, ¿puedo sentarme en el sillón?- pregunto Dom.

-no, tu deber debe ser vigilar que no se infiltren agentes enemigos.

-pero…traje nachos con queso.

-¿dijiste nachos con queso?-volteando a ver los nachos. –ok, puedes sentarte, pero no hagas mucho ruido.

-agarrando unos nachos de la charola. -¿aun sigues observando a los Ninjas adolescentes? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-sonriendo. -¡bastante bien! Se están destrozando de lo lindo. –comiendo unos nachos. –pueden que muy pocos queden de pie después de esto.

-Jefe, no es que dude de sus métodos, pero, ¿Qué ganamos con ver pelear a niños con adolescentes?

-Volteando, pequeña Dom, tengo buenas razones, ¿has escuchado de la legion extranjera? Es algo bastante interesante. Veras, desde el siglo XIX, la legion extranjera ha sido un grupo que suele reclutar todo tipo de individuos: maleantes, asesinos, pero también personas que han sido expulsados de sus países por su forma de pensar o comportarse. Cualquier persona puede integrarse, aun usando un nombre falso, sin importar idioma, color de piel, religión o forma de pensar.

Te preguntaras, ¿entrar a esas fuerzas es tan sencillo? Si y no, antes tienen que pasar por un entrenamiento riguroso, esto incluye una carrera de 8 kilómetros con una mochila de 12 kg. Dirás, tal vez eso no tiene nada que ver, pero te equivocas

-¿De verdad? ¿Esperas que un grupo de perdedores se convierta en un grupo disciplinado, obediente y eficiente? Digo…tu sabes que no todos son como Cree o Chad.

-se muy bien que no son Cree o Chad. Aun así, quiero ver si tienen lo necesario para ser shinobishonens.

-Para nada, no tienen la motivación, ni la actitud que se requiere. No son mas que un grupo de bravucones que piensan que con la fuerza pueden resolver todo…Veamos si pueden con un grupo de niños con adicción al polvo blanco.

-estas hablando de azúcar, ¿cierto?

-por supuesto, ¿a que otro polvo blanco haría referencia? – sonrió irónicamente.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca de la mansión de los de la otra cuadra…

-¡mi pierna!, ¡tengo fracturada la pierna! –arrastrándose. –numero 75, ¿eres tu, numero 75?

Numero 75 voltea a ver a su compañero. Su cara estaba llena de azúcar y su mirada parecía la de un maniaco. -¡Consigue tu azúcar, esta es mia! – 75 toma un puño de azúcar y se lo lleva a la boca. -¡golpee a un adolescente para conseguirlo, tuve que golpearlo con un bate…y esa niña, ESA NIÑA…no dejaba de observarme!

-¿Niña? ¿Cuál niña? –pregunto 280. – Yo no veo ninguna ni…

-ja, JaJaJa, JAJAJA.

-Esto es estúpido, ya todo se nos salió de las manos.-dijo Cree. –Esto se ha convertido en un teatro de atrocidades. –lanzando su bolsa de azúcar a un cubo de basura. Rápidamente, unos niños se abalanzan sobre este. –nadie me dijo que habría niños involucrados.

-No deberían haber niños involucrados…de seguro se enteraron por uno o dos topos en la organización. –comento una chica de ojos verdes y largo cabello negro. –Vaya, y yo que esperaba que este evento fuera tan fome como los que se realizan en Latinoamérica.

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó Mauricio, quien se encontraba acompañando a Cree.

-Soy Wendy, mucho gusto. ¿No les importa que encienda un cigarro, cierto?-encendiendo un cigarro.

-Bueno Wendy ¿Mencionaste algo sobre Latinoamérica?

-si, soy chilena y en mi país los chicos del barrio no somos tan golosos como para comerse la torta a plena luz del día. –quitándose el cigarro de la boca y expirando el humo. -¿me pregunto si sombra es tan idiota como para no prever este desastre o si su retorcida mente conocía las consecuencias de desataría?

- Somos, dijiste "somos golosos". –Cree la toma del cuello a Wendy, mientras esta tranquilamente vuelve a llevar su cigarro a sus labios.

-¿Dije somos? Error mio, perdona. Renuncie a KND hace tres días. –Tirando el cigarro al suelo y pisándolo. –No te mentiré, fui agente de KND, arruine muchos planes de Lord Sombra, desarticule muchos planes malvados, fui leal, fui obediente, fui la mejor…Pero finalmente descubrí que la organización no era para mi y que Sombra no estaba tan errado como creía. –sonriendo. –llámalo madurez o demencia, pero yo también deseaba ver derrumbarse la ley y el orden.

-oh por dios, ¡Oh por dios! ¿En que infierno me he metido? –comento Cree, con cierto aire de psicosis. Un sonido como de un rayo la hizo volver en si.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo Mauricio.

-No lo se, pero parece que los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis han aparecido…desde este lugar parecen un niño gordito, un chaparrito y dos niñas, de una estoy segura…pero la gorra me hace dudar si es niño o niña. Como sea, lo mejor será huir lejos de ellos si queremos sobrevivir.

Epilogo

Sombra vuelve a subir a la tarima.

-Veo que a muchos no nos fue bien este día, veo que los golpearon, los apalearon, les dejaron moretones y chichones considerables, incluso me comentan que les robaron varias bolsas de azúcar.

Solo les digo una cosa, este no es el momento de pensar quien es el topo que filtro la información, o que líder no tomo las medidas necesarias para evitar el desastre. –tosiendo. –No, este es el momento de mantenernos unidos y salir de este bache como lo que somos, una gran organización. Este no es el fin, sino un nuevo comienzo y les juro, les prometo que la KND recibirá el castigo que se merece.

-¿crees que vayan a lincharlo cuando baje la tarima? –pregunto su guardaespaldas Dominique.

-Me sorprende que no halla sido linchado aun. –contesto sarcásticamente Needles.


End file.
